Chains of Reality: Lincolnism
by Exotos135
Summary: Tie-In to "Chains of Reality". Follow the biker trio, Cindy, Mindy, and Pravuil, as they venture for the first time into the religion known as Lincolnism, where they may end up finding out more than they should. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So, before we begin, let's just say that no, this isn't something you must absolutely read in order to get the story of Chains of Reality. Once the main fic proper deals with Lincolnism in a major way-which won't happen for a very long time-there will be explanations over there.**

 **The primary purpose of this story is to provide an idea of how Lincolnism works, both on the surface, and in the much deeper level. Literally.**

 **But for now, let's just begin with the easiest point: How did the biker trio, also known as Cindy, Mindy, and Ronnie pre-Lincolnistization, joined this "religion" of sorts.**

 **And before anybody asks, here are where I got the characters:**

 **Biker trio - A trio of toddler girls that told Lincoln he could be their leader, and that they would call him Sweet Feet, in "Hand-Me Downer"**

 **Carlota - Ronnie Anne's cousin from "The Loudest Mission: Relative Mission"**

 **Dana - One of the girls Bobby was suspected to be cheating Lori with in "Cheater by the Dozen"**

 **Claire - Girl who owned the dog who was the main obstacle (kinda) in "Pet Peeved"**

 **Guy Jordan and Girl Jordan - When did they appear in the show, I dunno, but the credits of "The Waiting Game" lists them separately.**

 **Paige - Lincoln's newest love interest (of 70 billion XD) from "L Is For Love"**

 **Cookie and Brownie Girl - The cookie girl was on a stand selling cookies in "Girl Guru", don't remember where the brownie girl came from, but I'm assuming it's similar.**

 **And so, let's begin!**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening at the city of Royal Woods, which, despite housing a family with the surname Loud of all things, wasn't a particularly rare occurrence. What was a rare occurrence, however, were three shadowy figures, leaning against an alley and pretty much just talking about something.

" _Alright, we've been looking around for a couple hours, and we've failed to find anybody who wants to join Lincolnism. Perhaps we should go back to rethink our strategy?_ "

" _The high sisters told us not to come back until we found at least one potential new member, though..._ "

" _Well, we gotta be real, who's going to join a religion that worships a deity reincarnated as a bland kid with terrible luck, without any hesitation?_ "

"Hey girls, you know, I've been thinking about Lincoln lately-"

"Don't we call him Sweet Feet?"

"Right, thanks for reminding me, Mindy."

The trio turned around and saw the biker trio walking nearby. The main shadowy figure took out her phone, and recorded a message as the trio continued to speak:

"I've been thinking about our contributions to him. Being his spies is good and everything, but I get the feeling that's not enough for us to be considered helpful allies of his."

"Yeah, and we weren't even all that useful during the pageant nonsense."

"Sure, that only happened in our dreams, but if we can't help him in our dreams, then something isn't working."

"I wish there was some way we could help him."

With that said and done, the shadowy figure finished recording the message, then sent it to her top contact, who answered almost immediately.

"High Sister Luna, did you hear their words?" a female voice spoke to their phone.

"I most definitely did, Love," Proto-Luna spoke from the other end. "We need people like them in Lincolnism. Loyal to our lord and savior Lincoln. Be sure they accept your offer, and don't take a no for an answer."

And so the three figures answered:

"Yes, High Sister!"

Without wasting time, the three shadowy figures came out of hiding and revealed themselves to the biker trio.

The first one was a four year old brunette girl, though she was so tomboyish you would be forgiven to think she was a boy, wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. This girl was Claire, whose pet was cared for by the Loud family one time.

The second one was a much taller, tanned teenager girl wearing a turquoise dress, black boots, and red hula hoop earrings. However, the most striking feature of her looks were her really thick legs, which badly clashed with her thin arms. This was Carlota, one of Ronnie Anne's cousins.

And finally, the third person to approach the trio was another brunette, this one with a bit lighter hair, wearing a white-purple stripped long-sleeved shirt, with a black dress underneath, lavender socks, and brown boots. This was Dana, one of the girls Bobby was suspected to cheat Lori with a long time ago.

"Um, hi," the leader spoke as her friends clung to her arm in fear. "I-Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, there is," Dana stated. "I'm Dana, the thick girl next to me is Carlota, and the young one is named Claire. We heard you call someone "Sweet Feet" and how you wanted to help him. Is that true?"

The biker trio nervously, hesitantly nodded.

"There's a way you can help the one you call "Sweet Feet," Carlota said with air quotes at the nicknamee. "I assume his real name's supposed to be Lincoln, right?"

The biker trio nodded once more.

"Okay, let's get this over with then: We're here to give you an offer in order to become one of Lincoln's helpers," Claire stated. "We can't tell you anymore until you accept the offer though."

"And before you say anything, once you accept this offer, there's no backing away," Carlota added, folding her arms. "If you do reject it, however, we won't hurt you. The choice is yours, so, what will you pick?"

The biker leader exchanged looks with her partners, who shrugged in equal confusion. However, after thinking about it for a moment, the leader stated:

"We owe Sweet Feet-I mean, Lincoln-a lot. We wanted him to be our leader once, but not only did he not reject us on the spot, but he gave us another chance at becoming his helpers on... Something we don't quite understand. Anybody else would've probably rejected us on the spot or told us to go away... But he didn't... It's only fair we find a way to help him. And if accepting your offer will help us do that, then we'll do it."

"Hehehe, these three already have the traits of a proper lincolnist, not like... The other one..." Dana winced and groaned. "Anyway, now that you've accepted, please follow us."

"W-Where are you taking us?" the leader asked as the trio reluctantly obliged.

"To our lord and savior's home."

The biker trio exchanged looks, and soon enough, followed the trio until they reached their destination: A large church with an "L" symbol hanging up on the wall, and stylized depictions of someone, though who were pictured was difficult to see due to the dark sky. Standing at the entrance were a pair of kids, the female and male Jordan from Lincoln's school, who bowed down upon seeing the pair of trios approaching.

"Champion Carlota, Champion Claire, and Champion Dana, welcome back to-" Jordan spoke, only to grow hostile when she spotted the biker trio. "Who are these three girls you've brought here?"

"Perhaps they're atheists who were caught defiling the lord's image with their mockery?" Guy Jordan whispered to Jordan, who slightly nodded as the duo continued shooting glares at the trio. "We've been handing out punishments to quite a few of those lately."

"Yes, and it's lamentable that such a statement is undeniable fact," Dana shook her head in disappointment. "However, these girls are actually here to join our church. They stated their desire to help our lord and savior Lincoln, which they call Sweet Feet, out of their own volition, and what better way to do so than join our church?"

The Jordans exchanged looks, then moved away to allow both trios to enter, though they did throw some glares at the biker trio while they went in. And once inside, they were mesmerized by what they saw.

They were at the start of a long hallway, with several Lincolnists walking around or talking, and with stylized depictions of Lincoln up on the ceiling and walls.

"Wow, Sweet Feet's a very lucky guy," the leader stated, with her companions nodding in agreement. "I mean, he has this entire place dedicated to him!"

"We'll prepare the Caste-Inator to determine what caste each of you belong to," Dana stated. "In the meantime, try not to get in any trouble, alright?"

The leader pulled a thumbs up and said, while her friends nodded, "Sure, you got nothing to worry about!"

"We do, in fact, have a lot to worry about," Claire rebutted, narrowing her eyes. "It's very easy to make it look like you care about the lord, but it's much harder to look and actually feel like you do. You're a rare exception since you already seem to look and act like you want to help Lincoln, but if you don't manage to join, let's just say our "Mothers" are going to be very, very angry."

"In Lincolnism, "Mother" is the name we give to our patron sister, so don't get any weird ideas," Carlota added. "Anyway, we're off, see you later."

And so, the so-called champions left, with the biker trio waving goodbye as, unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure slowly approached from the... Well, shadows. And once she was close enough, she coughed a bit, and caught the trio's attention, only for the figure to reveal itself to be Paige, her arms folded behind her back.

And strangely enough, she wasn't wearing any blue-orange robes.

"Can I help you with something?" Paige asked, trying to sound friendly despite her obvious anger. "The lincolnists are not very kin of having anybody just enter the home of the lord without advice, so if you need something, tell me what it is, and I'll help you with it so you can leave."

"Well, we came here to join this place," the biker leader answered. "You see, we were wondering if there was a way we could help Sweet Feet-I mean, Lincoln-and three people came up to us and told us that they were offering to let us join."

"And you were just allowed to waltz inside?!" Paige snapped, no doubt startling the trio. "Being a lincolnist demands to dedicate your entire life, your efforts, and everything in general, to pleasing the lord and the savior, Lincoln! Only the most loyal of his followers even have the capacity to fulfill this requirements, and even the most subtle sign of unfaithfulness speaks terrible news for anybody involved! Do you really think you can just-"

"Ugh, chill out, would you, Paige?"

The girls turned around and saw the cookie and brownie girl approaching. Unlike Paige, these two were wearing blue-orange robes, with particular symbols to their sides: A star for the cookie girl, and a crescent moon for the brownie girl.

"These three were recommended by three of the champions of the high sisters themselves," the brownie girl explained as she and the cookie girl surrounded the biker trio. "If the champions saw potential in these three, then it's worth to see if they can join our ranks."

Paige was rather surprised at this revelation. "Oh... I-I see..."

"I'm Candy, and this is my friend, Beverly!" the cookie girl chirped. "Though, I like to call her Betty every once in a while!"

"Don't feel intimidated by Paige, in the grand scheme of things, she's just another potential lover for Lincoln, of the hundred dozen he already has," Beverly said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and she wasn't even picked by Cristina, the previous Sister-Lover, or Lincoln himself!" Candy nonchalantly revealed with a mocking tone. "That alone makes her pretty worthless and pathetic!"

Paige could only bite her lips as the cookie-brown pair laughed out loud, and though they probably should be laughing as well, the biker trio couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Now, if you feel a bit better after Paige's little temper tantrum," Candy shot a glare at Paige, then turned back. "We'll give you a proper tour through the facility, and then you'll be able to decide how you want to become a Lincolnist."

"Please, follow us," Beverly said before grabbing Candy's hand. "And make sure you don't get lost in the process."

The pair walked deeper into the building, with the biker trio holding hands and following them as Paige watched them leave, then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, most of you probably already saw my decision to reboot Chains of Reality, so that must means this story and Side Stories now mean nothing, right?...**

 **That's where you're wrong... For the most part.**

 **Yes, the reboot may make some stuff non-canon, but I can easily manage: Not so much here, since I just need to edit some dialogue, which I already did, and in Side Stories I really just gotta specify what comes before and after the reboot, and that's it.**

 **But anyway, let's get this over with, enjoy the second-and for the moment last-chapter of Lincolnism!**

* * *

The biker trio continued to follow Candy and Beverly, two fellow lincolnists, through the large hallways of the building. Not only that, but several other fellow lincolnists watched them walk nearby: Some were indifferent, some threw glares at the trio, and some looked outright worried.

"So, uh, do you mind if we ask a couple questions?" the biker leader asked the leading girls, clearly nervous.

After hearing the inquiry, Candy quietly scoffed and whispered to her friend:

"Hmph, they just arrived here, and they already want to ask questions?"

"You have to remember that most lincolnists tend to be quite curious about the inner workings of the place," Beverly whispered back, trying to be the voice of reason. "Heck, when _we_ were accepted, you spent the rest of the welcoming ceremony asking question after question with no end in sight."

"Yeah, but at least I waited until I was part of the religion before I asked, just like the average lincolnist," Candy growled in return. "What makes them think they can get away with being too inquisitive for their own good?"

"They're toddlers, it's only natural that they'll be curious," Beverly frowned. "Just satiate their curiosity for now, so they don't end up asking much more than they should later."

"Look, we just want to ask some simple questions, like what even is a Sister-Lover anyway?" the leader asked, instantly catching the duo's attention. "You mentioned it earlier while talking to the creepy mean girl at the start, and we're wondering what that even is."

Candy and Beverly exchanged looks, and the former explained while the latter looked away with worry:

"You see, there are certain ranks in our little religion, all preceded by either "Sister" or "Brother" depending on gender. There are bakers, librarians, fashionistas, and several other ranks, but only a select few of them are important. The Sister-Lover is one of those few ranks. You see, the Sister-Lover is to Lincoln what the Champions are to the High Sisters-and yes, Champion and High Sister are also one of the few ranks that matter-in that she's the one that stays by his side, brings him comfort in the worst of situations, and loves him just as much as he loves her."

"So, his girlfriend?" the biker girls asked in unison.

"Basically," Beverly replied with a shrug. "However, despite all this importance, the process of becoming a Sister-Lover is simple: Either the previous Sister-Lover or Lincoln himself keeps a successor, with Lincoln's word vastly surpassing that of the previous Sister-Lover. If neither of these conditions can be fulfilled, a placeholder is put in place."

"And that placeholder just so happens to be Paige," Candy bitterly added.

"Okay then, but, how does this even work?"

"Well, think of it like a musical: She's the backup singer to the backup singer," Beverly explained, with Candy's hair covering her eyes as she continued. "Ronnie Anne wound up being considered a failure after... An incident happened, and the next best thing we could find that wasn't Mrs. DiMartino, was Paige."

"What happened with that Ronnie Anne?" the other two biker girls asked.

This caused Candy to stop and exclaim:

"She refused to follow her purpose!"

The trio and Beverly turned to see Candy shaking, with the brownie girl having an expression that said "Oh no, not this again" on her face.

"One day, she just decided to up and move out of the Lord's grace, all because her mother decided that they needed a change of scenery, or because they couldn't stay behind, or whatever!" the cookie girl snarled "She left our lord and savior heartbroken, and she didn't even tell him about it beforehand, or even explain herself! All she said was that her mother said they had to go, even though she's supposed to follow his every word!"

"Candy, calm down!" Beverly exclaimed as she ran to her friend and grabbed her arm. "You're scaring the new recruits!"

"Scaring the new recruits!?" Candy snapped. "Do you think I-"

However, once Candy saw the biker trio's fearful look and scared hugging, the girl took a deep breath and calmed down before saying:

"Sorry, I had a bit of an episode there, let's keep going."

The cookie girl continued to walk, with the biker trio flinching when she walked past them. And once she was far ahead, Beverly took the chance to come to the trio and

"As you've just seen, Ronnie Anne is a very touchy, and very sensitive topic to bring about for certain lincolnists. So, if you do end up joining, please refrain from casually bringing her up, alright?"

The trio immediately nodded. And so, the whole ensemble soon reached the place they were looking for:

It was an office, a really big one at that, with the walls decorated with outfits hanging up. Some dresses, some shirts, some sweaters, all fashionable. And alongside these dresses were the robes of the lincolnists, with the pictures of said lincolnists hanging up in the wall.

However, there was one picture in particular that caught the trio's attention, one that didn't have a robe next to it. The picture, was Paige's.

Which Candy promptly threw out of the wall.

"Why did you do that?!" the leader snapped.

"Oh please, you should know by now that by Sister-Lover standards, Paige's worthless!" Candy sternly answered. "Clearly, anything with her image on it is equally worthless."

"Still, the picture means a lot to Mabel," Beverly explained as she put the picture back up. "You should at least ask her permission before recklessly throwing it out."

Candy rolled her eyes. "Why should I even care? She's not even here!"

"I am now."

Candy jumped into Beverly's arms, and everybody turned around to see who had arrived.

She was a blonde girl with a round face and a red headband, wearing a long-sleeved white sweater with a red skirt and shoes. She also had some needles on the back of her head, forming a bun of sorts. This was the girl known as Mabel.

"And how many times do I have to tell you: Leave. My pictures. Alone!" the sweater girl snapped. "I mean, wouldn't you be angry if I just randomly threw away the picture of your girlfriend off your wall?"

The biker trio tilted their heads in confusion.

"Oh, right, we're girlfriends," Candy casually confessed, before winking at Beverly.

"So, you two are into girls?" the leader inquired.

"I think our orientation should be pretty clear from where you stand," Beverly answered as she and Candy's gazes interlocked. "Like, blatantly clear."

"We swing both ways!" Candy chirped, only to turn back to Beverly with a lustful look as she added, "Although, we prefer to swing at each other's ways more often."

"Yeah, very nice little refresher, that nobody asked for," Mabel promptly pushed the girls out of her office. "Now, please get out you two, I need to prepare these girls' robes."

The sweater gal promptly kicked the lesbian couple out of her office-talk about something you don't hear everyday-then walked back to the biker trio and took a deep breath before asking:

"Alright, first, what are your names?"

And so, the trio said their names, first the girl with a purple heart in the pink shirt:

"I'm Cindy!"

Then the curly-haired brunette:

"I'm Mindy!"

And finally, the leader:

"And I'm Ronnie!"

"And mine's Mabel, as it's been said before," the robe maker stated. "And if I may do say so myself, you three look rather cute. It'd be a great change of pace to have such adorable faces join Linconism."

Ronnie blushed and grabbed her cheeks. "Aw, you're so nice."

"And you should be glad I am," Mabel answered as she put her hands on her hips. "Most lincolnists are rather distrustful of nephilim."

"Nephilim?" the trio asked in unison.

"Essentially the collective name for the people residing in the new reality," Mabel rolled her eyes. "The new children Lincoln bred in order to replace the prototype ones that... Well, the full story's rather gruesome, and being toddlers, you probably can't stand a lot of shocking stuff, so I'll refrain from adding any more to that."

"Oh no, don't worry, we can handle it!" Ronnie stated with confidence, while Mindy and Cindy nodded in unison. "We have to be if we want to help Sweet Feet after all-"

"Sweeties, my job is to make your robes, not to explain every single detail about this religion or its history to you," Mabel bluntly stated. "That will be the job of your patron sister, and to a lesser extent their champion, when your caste has been decided."

The sweater gal soon changed her idea when she saw the biker trio giving her a saddened look. How could she say no to such sad little faces?

That, and the fact that her stupid sewing machine wasn't working properly probably had something to do with her change of plans.

"I guess I can tell you a little story while I try to get this thing to work," the robe maker snapped her fingers. "And I know just what tale to tell you!"

The fashionista turned around and, with an excited look, stated:

"The tale of Sister-Lover Cristina."

 _Mabel's story..._

The entire landscape took the form of an old, victorian painting, with extremely stylized depictions of certain characters. Currently, the stylized progenitors-including Lincoln-sat on their thrones and watched their children and followers walking around.

"A long time ago, the world was ruled by the lord and savior, known as Lincoln, and his sisters, who also served as his wives, his companions, and for a time, his lovers. However, after eons had passed, Lincoln decided to do something different, with the suggestions of his sisters, and thus the rank of Sister-Lover was born."

The entire field went dark, and five white humanoid figures materialized out of nowhere. From their looks, they brought in mind the looks of Ronnie Anne, Mrs. DiMartino, Paige, and what looked like a bunny person.

"These women, and yes they were only women, were tasked with the responsibility to provide Lincoln a source of affection, a source of comfort, and just generally be someone he could count on."

The very first humanoid figure went from being white and void, to looking like Cristina.

"And Cristina was the very first Sister-Lover to come into existence."

The scenery changed again, with Cristina singing to Lincoln while the boy listened from his throne in sheer delight.

"Her crimson curls caught his attention, her quiet nature was a relief to him after existing in constant noise, and being part of High Sister Luna's caste, her singing voice also brought absolute delight to his ears, even if the lyrics could use some work. But like everything that's good, it all had to come to an end."

Everything went black, followed by a single white figure materializing in the void.

"Even though all children of the lord and savior were supposed to be absolutely loyal to him, two children in particular decided to defy his word, and rebel. They were known by many names, the perpetrators, the mavericks, but most importantly,"

The figures took the shape of Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"The traitors."

The figures were made to look like they were fighting, while Cristina watched from the heavens.

"What they did in their early years was nothing compared to what they did to Cristina: She felt enamored with their rebellious ways, their refusal to follow the gods' orders... Their free will... And so, Cristina's love for Lincoln banished, and she ditched him for the traitors."

The scene changed to show Lincoln, in a fetal position, crying his heart out as rain fell all over the world.

"Heartbroken and forlorn, Lincoln fell into a deep depression. His tears turned into large, powerful rainstorms that no mere mortal had ever seen before. But he wasn't entirely depressed."

Lincoln looked up and saw the traitors, alongside Cristina, standing in front of him. He then stood up, and grabbed the hand of the Ronnie lookalike.

"He went to one of the traitors and tried to strike a deal: Since his Sister-Lover left him for them, one of them, the one that looked like a girl, could become his next Sister-Lover instead. He even tried to bargain by promising them anything they wanted, so long as he got a lover once more. But alas..."

The Ronnie figure punched Lincoln into the ground, with the other figures looking in shock.

"One of the traitors didn't just refuse, but attacked the lord and savior without warning, and without explaining themselves. And as Lincoln groaned in pain on the floor,"

Suddenly, the other protosisters-minus P-Lori and P-Leni-suddenly appeared and surrounded the trio.

"His sisters came to the rescue, furious that the traitors would do something so..."

"Disgusting!"

"Unbelievable!"

"What kind of blasphemy is this!?"

"Mother-Sisters, I didn't mean for this to happen!" one of the traitors stated, fearing for their life. "W-We're so sorry!"

"Yeah, what he said!" the other traitor stated. "I didn't mean to hit him! We're sorry, okay?"

"And indeed you should be!" Luna stated with an authoritarian tone, as she stood up and gave the perpetrator a glare. "How dare you manipulate our brother's lover into cheating on him, and then beat him up when he tries to offer you a deal?!"

"I-I-"

"No way am I going to agree to date a Lame-O like him!"

That was the last straw.

" _You_ shall be _silenced_ for this!"

The other children of the lord surrounded Cristina and the perpetrator, separating them so the incident wouldn't happen. But then, something unexpected happen, something that still baffles us lincolnists to this day:

Cristina broke free of her fellow siblings' grasp, grabbed the perpetrator, and ran away with them. However, being faced by the fact that no matter where they went, some of her siblings were ready to separate them once more, she and the person jumped off the paradise of the lord, and literally fell from his grace.

And they were never seen, or heard of, again.

 _Back in the present..._

"At least, that's one version of the story," Mabel nonchalantly finished. "The only real thing anybody knows is that Cristina was no longer Lincoln's lover by the time she disappeared. Ronnie Anne was given the title next, but she lost it for a different reason."

"Poor Cristina," Ronnie remarked somberly. "Why was everybody so angry at what she did?"

"A Sister-Lover's main purpose is to provide love for our lord and savior. If they fail to do that, then there's basically nobody to comfort him during his darkest times," Mabel answered with a shrug. "Not even the other sisters could comfort him, specially considering they can just as likely annoy him with their teasing."

"But certainly nobody would end up suffering for that, right?" the biker leader inquired, clasping her hands. "I mean, Sweet Feet wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose if he couldn't be comforted, right?"

This prompted Mabel to turn around and sternly stated. "Listen, the stuff you're asking is something very sensitive, and I'm really not the person you should ask about this."

The trio looked down with regret, and Mabel returned to work... For a couple seconds.

"By the way, since your robes are giving me a bit more trouble than usual, how about you go out and walk for a bit?" the robe maker suggested with an affable tone. "Just don't stray too far away from the path, or go anywhere you're not supposed to, and you should be fine."

The trio nodded and left Mabel's office, with the robe maker waving good bye as she worriedly thought:

" _I hope you can get the answers you seek as well._ "

The biker trio started to look around, hiding whenever they saw it necessary so to not get caught, until they spotted a familiar figure: Paige, who was holding a basket of food, for some reason. Not only that, but she seemed relieved, almost as if she was expecting something nice, feeding into the trio's curiosity.

One thing was for sure, though, the trio wanted to know what was the "fake Sister-Lover" up to.

The girls ran after Paige, who went inside some room that the trio just barely managed to enter. However, once they went inside, the first thing that caught their attention-besides Paige running downstairs-was a certain painting on top of the wall. Which they looked at for a while, though while Cindy and Mindy looked at it closely-or tried to-Ronnie immediately ran off to follow Paige.

This painting depicted Lincoln, the proto-sisters by his sides, sitting on thrones while they watched the prototypes. Each of them had large circles behind their heads, with their respective circles being colored after their signature colors: Purple for Proto-Luna, orange for Lincoln, yellow for Proto-Luan, etcetera.

But the most eye-catching thing was that the proto-sisters closest to Lincoln were Proto-Lori and Proto-Leni.

"Girls, come here!" Ronnie called. "There's another set of pictures downstairs!"

The duo exchanged nods and followed Ronnie downstairs, spotting first and foremost, the insanely long length of the staircase. However, as the trio nonetheless walked down the staircase, they managed to see another painting on the ceiling. But this one was a bit different, mostly because Lincoln was nowhere to be seen.

Rather, Proto-Lori and Proto-Leni stood up high in the sky, watching in indifference as their fellow sisters, all looking like they were in a tormented mix of sadness and rage, unleashed their rage and wrath upon people that... Looked just like them, but with certain differences. And these same people screamed in pain and agony as most of them failed to fight back.

"What the heck are these pictures all about?" Ronnie pondered, before spotting Paige at the very end of the staircase. "There she is!"

So the trio ran off to the end of said staircase, and watched as Paige entered a peculiar door, with the title of "Sanctuary of the Damned" on top of it. So of course, the biker trio slowly approached the door, and immediately went inside...

Only to find themselves sliding down a very long tube of sorts, as they headed deeper into the church of Lincolnism...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter won't be as long as the last one, but I don't think it needs to, it just needs to... show a couple of interesting details. That's all I have to say, though, enjoy. :)**

 **And remember... read and review.**

* * *

The trio slowly woke up and recovered consciousness to see they were at the end of the slide...tube...thing, and were now at the rocky interior that was known as the "Sanctuary of the Damned".

"Wow, that slide was harder than I thought, definitely doesn't compare to the ones at the park," Ronnie remarked as she rubbed her head and dusted herself. "Come on, let's see where Paige-"

The first thing the girls saw when they turned around was Paige, with an angry look on her eyes, and her hands on her hips.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I thought you were going to stay with the Sister-Fashionista that Candy and Beverly sent you to."

"And we did, for a moment," Ronnie explained, with Cindy and Mindy nodding in agreement. "But after she told us a little story, and got some problems with her machine-thingy, she told us to go off explore, and we ended up following you."

"Candy and Beverly took you to Mabel?! No wonder you left her office, then," Paige sighed and continued to walk, with the trio following her. "Listen up, I don't know how you followed me without being caught or why you thought going to a place called "Sanctuary of the Damned" was a good idea, but you have to leave right now!"

The trio exchanged looks. "Why?"

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because you're toddlers, and the stuff that's in this place is not something everybody can just watch and come out unscathed, there's some horrifying stuff down here!"

"Then why aren't you leading us to an exit?" Ronnie asked, folding her arms. "Certainly, if you know how to come in, you know how to get out."

"I got my priorities straight, and I need to deliver this basket to... some friends," Paige looked at the ground. "The only real friends I have in this blasted place besides Mabel, so I really need to try and make sure I don't lose their trust."

And so, the quartet continued to walk deeper into the "sanctuary", until they found the spot Paige was walking towards: It was a massive, gargantuan even, sat of walls with several holes-both big and small-all around it, and with several... peculiar residents in them. Though most of them seemed to be more than happy to just stay in their holes and do nothing.

That is, until Paige whistled. "Hey everybody, I brought you food!"

"Paige, there are several hundred of people in here, and you just brought a little basket," Cindy pointed out as Paige reached for her back and took out... a plush bunny that looked like Bun-Bun. "Even if they share among themselves-"

Paige touched the Spades symbol on her bun-bun's cheek, and the symbol glew before the bun-bun seemingly shot several more food baskets out in the open, taking out a couple dozen of them before finally stopping and collapsing on the ground. Paige then grabbed the toy, gave it a kiss on the forehead, and saved it back to... wherever she got it, as several of the peculiar residents came out of their holes and ran to the baskets.

"Be sure to share some of that food with your roommates if you can," Paige told the residents as the trio walked closer to her. "Just 'cause some of you don't need to eat doesn't mean that there aren't mavericks that do need to eat."

"Maverick?" Ronnie blurted, catching Paige's attention. "What do you mean by... maverick?"

Paige flinched and hesitated to answer, but she eventually thought that it wouldn't hurt to reveal the darker side of Lincolnism. And besides, if it helped the trio NOT do a terrible decision, that was also good. And so, she spoke:

"Children who don't have either Lincoln or one of his sisters as their parents, fusions between people that aren't Lincoln or his sisters, even children of Lincoln, his sisters, or so that have minor... peculiarities... all these things are not considered "acceptable" by lincolnism standards."

The trio turned back to the peculiar people and frowned as Ronnie said, "That's horrible."

"And what's even worse is that Lincoln was someone who thought everybody was perfect the way they were, and yet these "followers" of his don't seem to do the same thing. Generally, if there's even one thing that doesn't match up with what they believe, no matter how small it is, it will be enough to brand that person as a "maverick": Someone who doesn't fit the mold demanded by Lincoln's "followers", and thus seen as subhumans at best, and outright vermin at worst."

Of course, this prompted Ronnie to ask:

"So, does that mean you're a maverick, Paige?"

The girl looked at the ground, but before she could think about it for too long, an explosion happened, making everybody focus on the source: several Lolas, whether they were lovechildren, alternate counterparts, or whatever, ran towards a pink portal on the ground, which prompted the people at the food baskets to take what they could and hide back in their holes.

"Ugh, dang it, how could I forget there was going to be a breach today?!" Paige grabbed her hair and pulled it, before turning to the biker trio. "You three, run away as fast as you can, while I try to deal with what's going on! Don't try to look anything up, just run and find a place to hide! Now go!"

"But-!"

Paige summoned a large hammer. "I said go!"

One swing later, the trio were sent flying away from the walls, and off a cliff, only for them to land on a giant, soft... something, landing at another part of the "sanctuary". Once they looked at what they fell in, though, they saw they were just a bunch of inanimate bun-bun dolls.

"Aw, these are so cute!" Mindy squealed, hugging one of the plush toys. "Can we keep them?!"

Cindy snatched the doll. "Focus, Mindy, Paige told us to find a way out of here."

"And after what she told us, we really need to get out of here," Ronnie added as she and the girls "Swam" through the sea of bun-buns. "This place is a lot more uncomfortable than I thought it would be."

So the girls jumped off the pile, and took a quick look around. They failed to see anything of much importance, or of any importance at all, up until they came across something bizarre: a recorder tape, laying on the ground, and with a name marked on it with red marker.

The name... was Cristina.

"Do you think it's the same Cristina that Mabel told us about?" Cindy asked to Mindy, while Ronnie walked closer to the tape. "The one that betrayed Sweet Feet or whatever?"

"There can be several people with the same name, Cindy," Mindy replied, rolling her eyes. "After all, if my mom can have the same name as me, then a random person can have the same name as Sweet Feet's former girlfriend."

"Oh, former girlfriend?" Cindy repeated, suddenly chirping up. "Do you think he's available, then?"

Mindy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not this stuff again."

And as the duo continued to argue and talk, Ronnie nonchalantly pressed the play button, and as the tape started, her friends went to her side, seemingly ready to ask what she was doing, up until

"You know... I always thought that the best lesson the lord could give me was how to be seen as the best girlfriend he'll ever have in his eyes..."

Yup, this was the Cristina that Mabel was talking about.

"But recently... he taught me something much better."

The trio's eyes grew wide: What did Lincoln teach her?!

"The lord saw all before him, and though nobody could see it, he knew that they would soon become corrupted... ungrateful... andunworthy to enter the new world, that he would rule... even his own sisters would be corrupted, and only he would be saved from decay, for he was pure... in the worst sense possible."

The trio exchanged looks as the tape continued:

"And so, without saying a word, for he worked in mysterious ways, he destroyed the old reality, and made a new one with his bare hands. With the end of the original reality, came the end of most prototypes. But being immortality, they refused to stand down, and so, he got rid of them in another manner, and his sisters, his former wives and fellow rulers, gave birth to one last set of children before being... sterilized."

The trio raised eyebrows at the last part. They didn't quite knew what "Sterilized" meant, but it couldn't be good, judging from what came next from the tape:

"This set were girls who looked just like them, but with certain physical differences. He then explained his plan to the sisters, who he no longer saw worthy of being treated like equals: A new world will be made, and these girls will serve as my new rulers, when the time comes. You, however, are no longer worthy of my respect. No longer worthy of my care. No longer worthy... of my love. And so, a rebellion began, and fall, with the sisters winding up being chained for the rest of eternity, chained to the dreaded, ethereal "chains of reality" that connected them to the dimensions they hurt in their pathetic, worthless defiance."

Ronnie frowned, not really knowing who to trust or be sympathetic to, while her friends continued to look confused.

"That, was the greatest lesson he could've taught us: The lesson of treachery. Betrayal, motivates you to take action. Betrayal, helps you fix problems before they even begin. Betrayal, can make you worthy of his grace. And most importantly, betrayal..."

Three shadows loomed over the trio, which they barely managed to notice before they were knocked out cold, with the last thing they heard being the end of the tape:

"Can save your life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter will be the final one. For now, how about we get to see some of Paige's backstory?**

 **Anyway, let's move on. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The trio, once again, slowly woke up to find themselves in the middle of some sort of room, with a sky-like... ceiling? It definitely seemed like a field of sorts, what with the seemingly ever-expanding horizon nearby.

"Huh, where are we?" Ronnie asked as she and Mindy got up. "Last thing I remember is hearing a tape about Cristina, and then... it all goes blank."

A scream was heard, and the duo turned around to see it was Cindy, who exclaimed, "We're nearly naked!" as she covered her half-naked body. And this prompted the girls to cover themselves as well.

"What happened to our clothes?!" Ronnie exclaimed. "We were wearing clothes a moment ago, right?"

"It's part of the punishment."

The trio turned to the source of the voice, who turned out to be none other than Mabel, also basically half-naked and sitting on the floor.

"You see, one of the punishments in Lincolnism is to be forced to stay in an enclosed área, like this field here, and meditate of their past mistakes for a given amount of time," the Sister-Fashionista explained as the trio approached her. "And seeing how this is one of the tamest punishments you can get, you should be thankful they didn't decide to put you through something worse."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but why do we have to do it in our underwear?"

"Legend says that the lord could find relief and relaxation during meditation, which he did in only his underwear, even if he felt uncomfortable at times," Mabel explained with a shrug. "and so, one of the punishments handed out by the lincolnists is to strip the lincolnist down to their underwear, and put them on a time-out in this room."

The girls took a look around, where several other lincolnists were just like them: in their underwear, practically almost naked. Strangely enough, though, they were the only ones trying to cover themselves, with everybody else showing their near-naked bodies without much issue.

"So, all we have to do is that meditation thing, whatever that is?" Ronnie asked, turning back to the Sister-Fashionista. "How long do we have to do it?"

"I dunno, the timer they gave me and the timer they gave you are different," Mabel closed her eyes, and crossed her legs before forming a pair of "O" with her thumbs and index fingers. "Just stay on this pose until the timer runs out, whenever it does."

Not seeing any other way for this to go, the trio sat down and pulled the same pose as Mabel. And so they waited... and a couple of seconds later, Cindy sighed, got up and decided to take a look around, with her friends seemingly not noticing her escapade. For the most part, though, she couldn't see anything besides fellow nearly naked Lincolnists, or the calming skies.

That is, until she spotted someone in the distance: Someone who was fully clothed. And that someone, fortunately or otherwise, was Paige, wearing the Lincolnists robe holding a stern look.

The instant she recognized her, Cindy ran back to her friends and said, "Girls, Paige's back!"

"Paige?" Mabel asked while Ronnie and Mindy felt a chill go up her spine. "But, I thought she was busy with something!"

"I was."

The quartet jumped scared, and turned to see Paige standing close to them, her stern look now looking like a mix between stern and relieved.

"I had to deal with the breach myself, and once I had dealt with it, the first thing I was told was that the girls and you were in the meditation chambers," Paige looked elsewhere. "Sure, a couple hundred Lolas got away and are running around in the multiverse, but they're not our immediate problem so who cares? Anyway, I came here to do two things."

Paige then slapped Mabel, causing the trio to hide behind her.

"The first one is scold you for doing such a stupidly irresponsible thing!" Paige snapped, putting her hands on her hips as Mabel rubbed her slapped cheek. "I mean, did you really expect these girls not to snoop around the building, or lord forbid, be found by one of the other lincolnists?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that there was no other way for me to do it," Mabel turned away from Paige. "These girls were asking questions... questions that I wasn't allowed to answer no matter how much I wanted to... so, I told them to go off and find the answers themselves."

Paige kept her stern look as she looked at the trio hiding behind the Sister-Fashionista, then stated:

"The second thing I came here to do is pick up the girls. I was told by High-Sister Luna, telepathically of course, that she would like to meet the girls in person. But, it's going to take a while for her to charge up her metaphysical doppleganger into this reality, so she wants me to try and "tame" them so they don't run off the first chance they get."

The trio slowly came out from hiding, while Paige sighed, "If they can't stay still in one place, if they can't stay away from the more dangerous sectors of this religion... they won't make it past a day or two in this place."

Once they heard that, the girls exchanged looks before fully coming out of hiding, prompting Ronnie to say:

"We want to help Sweet Feet... and if to do that, we have to learn how to act a certain way..."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Then we'll do it."

Paige slightly opened her eyes, then smiled in both relief and amazement. "You really have more promise than most lincolnists combined. Fair enough, follow me."

The biker trio held hands with Paige, and waved goodbye to Mabel as they walked to the exit, making sure to put their clothes back on before they left. Where were their clothes? They were on a bin next to the door, which also had several other clothing bins standing nearby.

"So, how long will we need to wait before we can meet this Luna you're talking about?" Ronnie asked as she put on her shirt. "She sounds like she's important."

"Nah, she's just the founder of this entire religion, and one of the more reasonable-if not the only reasonable-of the High-Sisters who we have any hope of communicating with," Paige rolled her eyes. "Believe me when I say she's not a big deal."

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "But what you just said-"

"I was being sarcastic," the girl corrected just as the trio finished putting their clothes on. "Are you ready? Okay, let's go to my office. I can't give you a tour around the facility, and I sure as heck am not repeating Mabel's mistake! She got off easy 'cause most people don't mind her, but if I had done it, they probably would've thrown me to the breeders without any protection."

And so, the quartet went to Paige's office, which was behind a door with a heart inside a square. So they all went inside, and the trio were surprised at what they saw.

The place was fairly... well, there was no easy way to describe: Paige's bed was large enough for two people, the carpet was shaped like a heart, and there were several pictures hung up on the wall. Notably, there was a picture of Cristina, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln close to each other, with words written underneath them: "Don't come back" for Christina, "Replacement" for Ronnie Anne, and "Jerk" for Lincoln.

Actually, there was one way to describe it: Weird.

"What's up with this place?" Ronnie asked as she and the rest of the trio scanned their surroundings. "This is so much different than Mabel's office-room-place-thing!"

"Of course, her office was built in a way to emphasize her role as Sister-Fashionista," Paige sat on the carpet. "As for me... well, I'd rather not explain what the Sister-Lover does, but let's just say, it's nothing nice."

The trio nodded, and so, they tried to make themselves comfortable while they were at Paige's room. Not that it was too hard, it seemed to be specifically built to be as comfortable as it was, apparently.

"So... you said you couldn't believe what Mabel," Ronnie said. "how's she like? Has she done something like this before?"

"Mabel's a nice girl, and she wants to help to the best of her ability, but it's that exact desire to help that can lead to her making... questionable choices," Paige sighed and narrowed her eyes. "As for your other question, yes, she has done something like this before, she does it every time people ask her questions she can't answer."

"Speaking of questions, you never told us if you were a maverick or not, did you?" Cindy nonchalantly pointed out.

"Kid, I don't expect you to understand, but," Paige hesitated. "You can't just ask someone if they're considered... wrong, within their own community, and expect them to answer either right away, or with a smile."

Ronnie looked away, only to be caught off-guard when Paige added:

"Not that it would matter, though, since the answer would still be yes."

The trio turned to face Paige, who looked at the ground with a depressed look.

"All it really took was for me to be hand-picked by someone that wasn't Lincoln in order for basically everybody to see me as a mistake," the girl sighed. "Even when Lincoln did show interest in me initially, and even when I try my hardest to prove that I'm worthy of the title... it almost feels like people are hating me over petty reasons!"

The trio exchanged looks, then smiled and turned back to Paige before saying, in unison:

"We don't hate you."

The Sister-Lover flinched, almost as if the statement reminded her of something. However, she quickly regained her composure-or tried to-as she answered:

"That's... what Mabel said..."

The blonde sighed and finished:

"But just because you don't hate me now, doesn't mean you won't hate me after the initiation's over," Paige turned away. "The only person that's liked me both before and after their initiation... was Mabel."

The trio exchanged looks, and then Ronnie asked:

"How did you two meet?"

Paige flinched yet again, and sighed before pulling her shirt down a bit, revealing her birthmark on her chest. It was a three-segment rectangle, the first being red, the second being black, and the core being orange. She then projected a hologram from said birthmark, which showed her talking with the protosisters.

"It was barely my first day in Lincolnism," Paige started narrating. "I was told by the High-Sisters that a Sister-Lover was someone people respected. Someone that people looked up to. Someone... that was seen as an equal to Lincoln..."

Paige sighed.

"But, when I tried to talk with everybody, it felt like they lied to me," the hologram changed to show Paige in the middle of a crowd, with everybody looking angry at her. "No matter where I went, or what I did, people had nothing but bad things to tell me:"

The hologram changed once more, this time to take a humanoid shape. First of Candy, who "said":

"You're not the lord's lover, you're just a brat who took the title!"

Then Beverly, who "sneered":

"Ronnie Anne left us for this? I know she's done some bad decisions before, but this is ridiculous."

Then the hologram took a little bit longer to morph as Paige said:

"And then... she came along."

The hologram morphed its shape to look like Mabel, who looked down at Paige with a sympathetic smile, and spoke just as Paige asked:

"Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

"Yes... but no..." Paige answered, making sure the hologram didn't "speak" after her.

"What do you mean, yes but no?" Holo-Mabel "asked", tilting her head to her left.

"I want to get out of here... I want to leave this place... I want to go back home and act like this never happened!" Paige snapped, only managing not to get into an episode when she saw the scared biker trio look at her.

She then lowered her head and weakly continued, "But they won't let me go... they tell me that I have to stay here, to learn how to properly play the "Sister-Lover" role... how to love... Lincoln..."

"Sweet Feet?" the trio said to themselves.

"But I just can't do it... no matter how hard I try, I just can't be in love with Lincoln after what they told me he did..." the hologram slowly morphed again. "And the worst part is..."

The hologram finally finished morphing... into Cristina.

"The only other person I know, who knows what he did... doesn't care..."

The hologram started morphing again.

"And everybody else just seems to hate me 'cause I don't want to love him, so why wouldn't you be the same?"

Once it was back to the Holo-Mabel shape, Holo-Mabel crouched down, grabbed Paige's chin and made her look at her reassuring, motherly look, as she "answered":

"Because I'm not like the rest. Look, you may think everybody else in this place is a massive jerk, and most of them are, but I'm not one of them. In fact, I'm willing to bet there are several more decent or even nice people in this place. But, sadly enough, they're very well hidden amongst the jerks. But what I'm trying to say is, you're not the only one who doesn't follow the mold."

Holo-Mabel released the blonde's chin, and extended her hand as she "finished":

"You're not alone. And if it's necessary, I'll make sure you're never alone again."

Paige's free arm slowly approached the holo-hand as Holo-Mabel "said":

"My name's Mabel. What's yours?"

Just as she grabbed the hologram's hand, however, Paige flinched as the hologram vanished from existence, with her taking a couple seconds to recover from the shock before answering:

"Paige."

Holding back their tears, the biker trio calmed down fast enough to hear Paige add:

"Anyway, judging from the kind of people I've seen, Mabel's a very rare type of Lincolnist, one that hasn't taken the bread of initiation."

"Bread of initiation?" Ronnie asked. "What's that?"

Realizing this was her chance to help the trio not make a grave mistake, Paige explained thus:

"The bread of initiation is a purple type of bread used whenever a potential Lincolnist goes through their initiation. It supposedly tastes delicious, but I've never taken it, and thank goodness: Those who eat even a little bit of the bread see their behavior changed to what would be considered a "proper" Lincolnist of sorts. They worship Lincoln religiously, and look down on everybody else that doesn't fit the views of Lincolnism."

Ronnie frowned. "Really?"

"There's a reason the "Sanctuary of the Damned" is a thing, girls," Paige rolled her eyes. "Luckily, you can choose not to eat the bread, just like how I and Mabel did, but the sisters are persistent, and you'll be seen as distrustful by every other Lincolnist who did take the bread. And besides, there's also the fact the sisters will claim it will be a longer road to redemption if you don't take the bread, but I've come to see that as an empty threat after hearing it so many times."

Suddenly, the loudspeaker in Paige's bedroom said:

"Sister-Lover Paige, please bring the newest potential Lincolnists to the main hallway."

"Ugh, I thought they would give us more time to relax," Paige sighed. "Clearly, I was expecting too much."

The girl turned to the trio. "Listen up, whatever happens, don't take the bread no matter what, got it?"

The toddler trio nodded, and so, they followed Paige to the main hallway, the place where they would finally get to decide whether to join this bizarre place or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this has been long overdue, the final chapter of Chains of Reality: Lincolnism. I know, It's been such a long while, but all good things must come to an end (and all things that don't eventually get bad or drag-on so...), and I hope this ending satisfies you.**

 **Now, before we go on, something I need to point out: There might be a bit of a naming confusion, since this chapter presents two possible names for a particular progenitor/prototype, this being Proto-Luna.**

 **So, to avoid this confusion, keep this in mind: Mother Luna and Proto-Luna are both valid names for Proto-Luna, the latter is simply what she's called in general to differentiate her from CoR Luna (Otherwise known as Neo Luna), and the former's what most lincolnists call her unless said otherwise.**

 **Do we have that clear? Good, then enjoy the final chapter of Lincolnism! :)**

* * *

At the center of the building, almost every single lincolnist had gathered around, as a pillar of purple light lit up, right in front of a giant statue of Lincoln, depicted as him laying down while forming an "L" sign with his hands. From the pillar of light came down a humanoid figure, who then dissipated the pillar by just waving her arms.

With the pillar gone, the figure was revealed to be a lookalike of Luna, otherwise known as Proto-Luna, but wearing attire more akin to a punk rocker underneath her orange-blue-purple lincolnist robe.

"Greetings, children of the lord," she spoke with an authoritarian tone.

"Greetings, Mother Luna," the lincolnists said in return.

"Today, three new followers of the lord join our humble house of salvation," the prototype priest exclaimed as she extended her arms up, and formed an "L" with her hands, followed by all the other lincolnists around. "But first, of course, we must determine if they're true followers of the lord and savior's word. Figure out if their faith is out of true volition."

The Luna lookalike turned to look at a couple specific lincolnists. Among these followers was Chandler.

"Or if they're here just to save their own lives."

Proto-Luna's eyes glew purple as nearly every other lincolnist started to wince in pain. Then, once her eyes stopped glowing, the wincing stopped, and then she snapped her fingers.

"Bring the bread of salvation!"

Candy and Beverly walked to the priest's side, carrying a tray filled with small, purple bread. The same bread Paige had talked about.

Speaking of Paige, she and the biker trio just so happened to arrive at that exact moment, catching the other lincolnists' attention. And though they looked at their surroundings with slight worry, they still walked forward to the priest's side.

All while Proto-Luna sported a smile that seemed friendly, yet... threatening.

"Thank you for bringing these children here, Paige," Proto-Luna spoke as she brushed Paige's hair in a rather... affectionate manner. "And before you ask, yes, I have also thanked the champions for convincing these girls to join us. However, I also need to ask what have these kids been up to."

Paige flinched at the question, but managed to compose herself and explain, "Y-You see, Mother Luna, these three were originally under Mabel's care, but they wound up escaping her grasp and snooping around the building with nobody watching over them. I'm very sorry about what happened-"

"Don't be," Proto-Luna stated. "All things considered, everything came out okay: The kids are alright, nothing important has been disrupted, in fact, it could even be said that you've saved yourself from explaining a couple things, seeing how they already saw the Bun-Buns and the Sanctuary of the Damned."

"W-Wait, how do you know we were there?!" Ronnie asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Love," Proto-Luna's eyes glew purple as she stated, with apparently a thousand voices at once, "I have eyes all over the place, remember?"

The Sister-Lover flinched and took a step back, only to calm down as the priest bluntly told her:

"Go sit with Chandler, I'll take it from here."

Not being one to defy the freaking priest, Paige nodded and walked to the redhead, who put a comforting hand on her shoulder as the Sister-Lover rubbed her forehead.

"Where's Mabel?" Chandler asked.

"She's back at the chamber of meditation," Paige sighed. "I tried to get her to come with me and the girls, but it turns out she still needs to wait a couple more minutes before her punishment's over."

"She'll be out soon, don't worry," the redhead put a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder. "For now, let's hope that everything goes okay for those girls."

Paige couldn't help but silently agree as she turned to look back at the biker trio, who seemed to be slightly afraid themselves, and Proto-Luna, who at least bothered to turn off her "thousand voices at once" tone before grabbing one of the breads of salvation. She presented it to the trio, and spoke:

"And now, newest children of the lord, I must warn you about the dangers of this bread. If you take it, you'll wake up in your caste's bed, believing the usual beliefs of the protophilim of old age. If you refuse to take it, you'll still be allowed to stay, believing whatever you want to believe. However, while dealing with your fellow non-breaded people will be fine for the most part, those who took the bread will see you as inferior. You'll have to work hard through the trials presented in the near future."

"What's a near future?" Ronnie asked in confusion. "Is it like a couple days? A couple weeks? A couple months?"

Proto-Luna's eyes briefly glowed purple, and she then narrowed her eyes and answered ominously, "Soon."

The trio gulped and Proto-Luna continued:

"Now, some of the trials may be physical in nature. Some might be spiritual in nature. Some might even be... psychological, mental, or any other word you may use to describe the mind. Or there may not even be any trials at all. The future is something that can be foreseen, predicted even, but even predictions can be wrong. So, after this little explanation, will take the bread, or not?"

Suddenly, most of the other Lincolnists started chanting "Eat it," just quietly enough not to be heard, or at least easily ignored, by Proto-Luna. And as the trio tried to think about it, the chanting grew louder and louder, until they stated in unison:

"No."

The whole room went silent, some in relief, like Chandler and Paige, but some in fear, like the remaining Lincolnists.

"So, you won't take the bread?" Mother Luna asked, her tone sounding... concerned. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

The trio just shook their heads and closed their eyes, hoping the rocker priest wouldn't be angry at their response.

"You know, you're the first lincolnists in a while that have decided to take the hard way. The proper way, even," Mother Luna turned to the surrounding lincolnists, primarily Candy and Beverly. "As you've probably noticed, most of the followers of the lord and savior-"

"Sweet Feet?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mother Luna shook her head and chuckled in amusement. "Sweet Feet... sure... most of his followers follow him out of desperation for salvation, rather than genuine desire."

Mother Luna glanced at the purple bread.

"Those who eat the bread basically confirm that they're here not for the lord himself, but to save their own butts. This is what's known as a general lincolnist."

Then, the priest turned back to the trio, and beamed a proud smile.

"But you, who are willing to go through all the trials I've mentioned earlier, and go through all possible hardships, just to be of help to the lord and savior, proves that you're a true follow of him. A true Lincolnist."

"Hey, no fair!" Candy complained, while Beverly gestured her to shut up. "Why do you claim they're true lincolnists!? And why do you base it solely on whether they eat the bread or not!?"

Mother Luna simply turned to the offending girl, and snapped the bread in half while keeping a calm, dominant smile. This somehow managed to chills down almost every other lincolnist in the building, except for Paige, Mabel, and some other followers like and Chandler.

"A true follower of the lord is willing to go through intense labor, pain, and misery just to prove their loyalty to him," the proto-priest explained with a blunt, yet eerily chill tone. "They wouldn't just follow him to save their own butts."

Candy felt a chill go down her spine. "T-Then what does that make us?"

Mother Luna smirked. "Well, to give you an idea..."

The priest casually cracked the bread into crumbs, all while staring at the duo with a calm smile, causing Candy to jump into Beverly's arms. With that done, she turned back to the toddler trio, and with her smile turning into a reassuring one, she said:

"May the lord protect you on your journey."

Mother Luna turned to Paige, and gestured her to take the trio out of the room. She got up, went to pick up the girls, and as they walked to the exit, every single lincolnist were looking at them, most doing it with distrust or anger, but Proto-Luna also looked at them, with a slight hint of approval.

"I legitimately can't believe that just happened!" Paige exclaimed in disbelief. "You three just rejected the bread of initiation, even when everybody were yelling at you to eat it, to the point Mother Luna had to silence the entire room... and she didn't even try to force you to take it, she just... accepted it."

"Is that a surprise?" Ronnie inquired.

"Well, no, she's a pretty calm and easy-going person, when she's in a good mood, anyway," Paige scratched her chin. "However, every time before now, whenever a potential lincolnist refused the bread, she would press on to try and convince them to take it. And yet here, she didn't even try."

Then, a more pressing matter came up:

"But why didn't you take the bread?!"

"You said-"

"I know what I said, and I'm not going to take it back," Paige exclaimed, pulling her hair in frustration. "But that was literally your only chance of being guaranteed salvation for the inevitable apocalypse everybody keeps talking about!"

"Apoca-what now?" Cindy asked Mindy, who shrugged in confusion.

"We don't want to be saved, we just want to make Sweet Feet happy," Ronnie answered, clutching her stomach as she continued, "And, after what you told us, and what we've seen... we don't want to be part of the bad side of this place."

Ronnie and her companions hugged Paige, then stated:

"We want to be on _your_ side."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Flattered, Paige smiled and returned the hug before saying:

"Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it."

They then separated and held hands. "How about we go back to our room and wait for Mabel's punishment to end, so we can give her the good news?"

The trio nodded and flashed a smile at Paige, who returned a smile of her own, before they walked to the Sister-Lover's room, feeling both satisfied, and hopeful for whatever the future may hold for them.


	6. Bonus

**Surprise, everybody, bonus chapter for y'all! Nothing I can say would explain more than if you just read it, so let's go!**

* * *

A light turned on in the middle of the darkness, revealing a chair that slowly turned around to reveal... a shadowy figure sitting in it.

"So, you added three more little poor bastards to the Lincolnism nonsense? What is there, besides our love for the lord and savior, Lincoln, that convinced them to join by his side, and work to bring forth the birth of a new world with the fabled Loudgeddon? Or perhaps... you forgot what will happen if they accept their "mother"'s gifts? Allow me to explain."

The shadowy figure raised their arm, and somehow materialized a purple crescent moon, which floated in there as they said:

"Those of the Musician caste, who accept Mother Luna's serenades, are cured of their deafness: They can hear sounds, they can hear thoughts, and they can even hear things that aren't physically possible like lies, truth, and belief. You can also lock yourself, or other people, in a confined space, shield, or whatever, that leaves them trapped in a world where there is no sound, and where they may never be heard. Basically, the concept of sound itself will be your plaything. Also, you can breath in space. That's a thing you can do too. But be sure to pay attention, however, for she "silences" those who refuse to listen."

The figure clapped their hands, then slowly separated them, revealing the moon had turned into a yellow, five-petal flower.

"Those of the Comedian caste, who accept Mother Luan's jokes, are given the chance to differentiate between a true comedian, and a fake comedian. Someone who's actually funny, and someone who's a total laughingstock. You can also materialize things out of thin air, with only puns made in your mind, removing the need to say these puns or jokes out loud. And like with Mother Luna, a concept will be your plaything, but it will be thunder rather than sound. Thunder and lighting, two things in hand. But be mindful of your sense of humor, what you may find funny may be seen as insulting to the mother."

The figure took the flower in a fist, then pounded their chest twice before opening it again, revealing a red fist.

"Those of the Athletic caste, who accept Mother Lynn's protection, no pain you get shall ever put you down for long. It may hurt, it may even make you flinch, but every wound will heal, no matter how bad they are. And the fire inside you, whether it's a fire of victory or defeat, can be absorbed and unleashed to devastating effect. Alongside this, health itself will be your plaything, and you can give either great health to your allies, or lethal sickness to your enemies. Don't overdue it, however, for the mother may be a sadist, but even she has her limits."

The figure grabbed the fist then squeezed until it seemingly cracked, only to reveal a grey skull.

"Those of the Poetic caste, who accept Mother Lucy's stories, will gain the ability of sight beyond the mortal realm. You won't just see the normal humans: You'll see dead people, you'll see other gods, everything not from this world will be perfectly visible to you. Furthermore, regardless of pain, regardless of suffering, death itself won't come after you, for only Mother Lucy decides who dies and who lives, for she feels the pain of all her children. However, the mother may be a masochist, but she can only take so much before she decides to end it, so try to minimize the pain as much as possible."

The figure dropped the skull, and then it somehow transformed into a dark blue paw as it landed perfectly on the ground, without even bouncing off into the air.

"Those of the Beast caste, who accept Mother Lana's invitation, will be seen as honorary members of her pride, and given the ultimate connection to your animalistic past lives, by turning you into animal-human hybrids of sorts. You'll be able to talk to animals, you may even be able to turn into an animal, and also control the earth to an extent, but your biggest benefit is the ability to morph your body parts into those of an animal. The more you use these gifts, however, the more animalistic you'll become, so, to keep your sentience, try not to abuse it."

The figure stepped on the pawn, which seemingly cracked... only to reveal a pink diamond right where the paw used to be.

"Finally, those of the Diva caste, who accept Mother Lola's beauty, will be able to mask their real selves from the world, and take on different, highly enticing and attractive forms. They'll be able to hide their true colors over dozens of layers. Furthermore, they can control crystals and crystallize their bodies, though with this comes the dangers of destroying their bodies, since they become as strong as the crystal they were turned into. And if you turn some vital part into crystal... hehehe."

The symbol vanished, and the figure jumped off the chair and dusted themselves.

"And those are all the gifts given by the officially recognized progenitors. Where are the rest, and what do they give, you ask? Well, they're not recognized. They're not even spoken of. Their followers, as you should know, exist, but they're not allowed to say their names, or even acknowledge that they were once part of their pantheon."

The figure walked out of their shadows, revealing themselves to be Lisa, only she was wearing a light blue shirt and... maroon pants? She also wore a white labcoat, with some rather... suspiciously red-ish color splatters all around it.

"Don't worry, though, I'm used to it. And besides, I will admit that some of the pantheon doesn't deserve to be acknowledged. And besides, as again you should know, I happen to be..."

Several eyes opened behind and all around the shadow background "Lisa" was, followed by some long tongues and monstrous hissing.

"Far too busy to deal with all that religious nonsense. But, I'm happy you took the time to listen to my explanation, and I hope you remember this when these new "followers of the lord and savior" decide to get their gifts. Now..."

"Lisa" snapped her fingers, and a small Lisa-lookalike with a pacifier on her mouth came out of the shadow background. She was wearing some sort of full-body overall-like armor, with a square in the middle of her stomach, connected to what seemed to be chains.

"Stay calm and relax, while one of my sweet granddaughters takes you to the exit. You know what to do, Lulu."

The lookalike's eyes glew green as she narrowed them, then punched the person hard enough to wake them up right back to reality, with the last thing they heard before waking up being some alien-like noises... and "Lisa"'s distorted laughter.

And who was this person who woke up? Paige.

"Ugh, not that dream again," the Sister-Lover rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Alright, "Mother" Lisa, I'll make sure to remember your words if they happen to do that. Although..."

Paige parted her hair a bit, revealing her birthmark on her forehead, resembling a square with the first segment being green, the second segment being black, and the final segment being... blank.

"Something tells me you'll remind me again eventually, no matter what."


	7. Bonus II

**Finally a new song-like thing! It's not an opening or an ending, it's just a quick little thing I wrote after I felt inspired from hearing "Don't Say Lazy", the first ending song from K-ON.**

 **And how do I even know of this song? I checked the first episode of the anime. It was fairly good, if a bit... bland. Then this song kicked in, and I was not prepared for it XD**

 **Also, quick reminder to those who forgot: Mabel is the name I chose to call the background character commonly called "Sweater QT". You know, the blonde girl in a white sweater? That's her.**

 **And if you're wondering why I'm posting this on this sidestory, the "Openings and Endings" is only for... well, that, and this song doesn't fit either category.**

 **Anyway, I've blabbered long enough, let's get to the song!**

* * *

A blank void suddenly lit up, revealing Polly Pain, Tabby, Mabel, and Paige all wearing gothic-style clothing as they started playing their instruments: Tabby on the guitar, Polly on the drums, and Mabel on the bass.

Paige? She was the singer.

 _Please don't call us delirious,  
Just 'cause we are religious,  
We weren't given a choice!_

The scene changed, showing Haiku and other lincolnists in a mob, with Haiku right in the middle as she sung, with the lincolnists slowly opening their eyes to reveal their purple eyes.

 _You think it's easy being,  
The sane ones among **lunatics**?_

The scene changed back to the quartet, this time with Paige and Tabby sharing the role of singer.

 _We tried our best to explain,  
But these people are a pain,  
Reasoning's meaningless!_

Back to Haiku, she was now on her knees, looking at the ground before she looked up, revealing a bloodshot, glowing eye with a spade-shaped pupil.

 _We'll never allow **her,  
** To break us like  
She broke them!_

As an instrumental piece was played, still pictures of the quartet were shown:

First up was Polly, who looked like a hardcore mix between a punk and metalhead. Lincoln could also be faintly seen in the background.

Next was Tabby, wearing a long-sleeved victorian dress that kinda made her look like a doll. Lincoln was a little bit closer now.

Next was Mabel, looking like the daughter of a royal queen and a funeral director. Lincoln was inches away from her.

Finally, there was Paige, wearing a long-sleeved jacket with fingerless gloves, alongside a dark colored version of her usual outfit. Lincoln was almost behind her.

Then there was a snap back to the quartet, with Tabby singing:

 _The road we chose, was promised to be quite tough,_  
 _But for us, this path is good enough!_

Back to the still pictures, first up was Lincoln meeting with Polly, who looked down on him with a stern glare, with Lincoln just throwing a smile at her direction. With spade-shaped eyes.

Next was Tabby, who blushed and looked away as Lincoln put a hand on her waist and gently squeezed her cheek, all with a sly smile on his face.

Then back to the singing, this time with Paige being the singer:

 _The middle road, between a brutal fatality,  
And being absorbed, into the mob mentality!_

Back to the stills, first was Mabel, who looked both surprised and pleased as Lincoln got on one knee and kissed her hand.

Then came Paige, who exchanged looks with Lincoln as he stood face-to-face with her. Paige looked angry, but Lincoln looked curious.

Back to something other than stills, and Tabby and Paige sharing the singing role, the quartet were walking down an orange hallway along with some lincolnists, who looked more like shadow puppets compared to the quartet.

 _Something quickly felt off,  
And we tried hard to be heard,  
But our protests, always fell  
On deaf ears!_

The four girls rested, then looked up to see a glass window depiction of Lincoln, which slowly broke off to reveal a depiction of Sincoln behind.

 _We're the only ones with a clue,  
And knowledge of the harsh truth:_

 _About the lord worshipped,  
Being replaced, by an  
Uncaring travesty!_

Back at the void, Paige went back to a solo singing act:

 _Please don't call us delirious,  
Just 'cause we are religious,  
We weren't given a choice!_

The scene changed, this time showing a blindfolded boy looking down at something, or someone, along the other lincolnists. And again, her normal eyes clashed with the lincolnists' purple eyes.

 _You think it's easy being,  
The sane ones among **lunatics**?_

A hand grabbed the whatever being looked down just as it returned to the void, with Tabby taking the singing role again:

 _We do this to stay alive!  
We do this just to survive!  
So we can see the day,_

Another change of scenery happened, this time showing Haiku somberly looking at a picture of Lincoln before throwing it to a pile of Lincoln-related stuff.

 _The lord shall rise again,  
And let his impostor **  
Burn!**_

The pile of stuff was burned to ashes, and Haiku reunited with the quartet, allowing Mabel to wrap everybody in some ribbons before pulling, causing them to somehow disappear into thin air, leaving nothing behind...

Except for a flower, which Lincoln-or someone that looked like him-picked up as the song ended.

* * *

It was a calm evening at the poetry club, where Tabby and Polly were practicing playing their instruments a bit while Giggles sat on a table and tilted her head to the beat.

As for Haiku, she leaned against a wall nearby as she counted some money.

"Hey, Haiku, have you finished counting the money yet?" Polly asked as soon as she and Tabby finished practicing. "We need to go home, and we can't do that until you pay us."

"Why not?" Haiku asked, focused solely on the money. "What's stopping you from leaving?"

"The fact that if we leave, then when we come back tomorrow, you'll split the money in a way that means _you_ keep most of it!" Tabby growled.

"Tabby, how dare you! I would never do that!" Haiku turned to the clown girl. "You believe me, right, Giggles?"

Giggles shook her head. "Nope, that sounds like something you'd totally do."

Haiku flinched, and stomped her way to the clown girl. "Giggles, this is the part where you support me, remember?"

"I know, I just thought it'd be funnier if I didn't do that," Giggles chuckled. "Now come on, Haiku, give Polly and Tabby their pay."

Haiku glanced at the duo, walked over to them, then handed them their share of the money just as somebody opened the door.

"Sorry, sir or miss, we closed a while ago," Haiku stated. "If you want to hear some music or read some poetry-"

"None of that stuff, darling."

The Sadie Hawkins girls turned to the door, and saw Paige and Mabel as they entered the building, with Mabel closing the door as Paige stated:

"We need to ask you a few questions."


End file.
